Power Rangers: Destinies
by Democable
Summary: A new team of rangers has risen from the ashes of old, a new villian has shown his face to the world and Destinies will be intertwined though out the galaxy


**_Chapter One: History Lesson_**

The forest was a deep in shadows the only sounds that could currently be heard was the music of the crickets and other forest animals. A young fawn was drinking at a small pond when its head suddenly shot up at the sounds of soft footfall, its ears twitched back its eyes darted left and right as it noticed a human step out of the tree line. The fawn panicked and darted back towards its den and its mother. The human smiled lightly to himself. His own eyes now looking towards the ground; he spotted the footpath left in the grass, smirking the boy followed them to another clearing inside this clearing leaned an older man against a tree. The older man looked half-asleep one foot on the ground the other crooked and holding him up with the tree.

the boy shifted his body stance and began to move closer towards the older man, he stepped ever so softly trying to sneak up on him he stopped when he noticed the man opened one eye and had a smirk on his face. "You think you're ready for this" He asked the boy knowing fully well that this was one of the final tests he could teach him. the boy replied with his own grin "You think you can teach me anymore" the man kicked off the tree and moved to stride around the boy, he circled the boy watching him carefully just as the boy watched the older man finally attacked his hands stuck out in a flurry of blows each one blocked each of the attacks. The man back off his attack and smirked "You always where a fast learner James"

The boy sighed and changed his stance to a more annoyed teenager one "Must you call me that, everyone calls me Jimmy nowadays" Jimmy didn't like his given name it sounded to strict he wanted something hipper, something cooler and hence Jimmy was given. He noticed the older man had shifted stances once again and returned to his fighting katra. The older man nodded "Okay...James...Ready?" he asked Jimmy, who replied with "As I'll ever be" the man smiled and unleashed his next flurry of attacks.

Jimmy blocked as many as he could the fists and feet attacking him was just as fast if not faster then his, he returned as many as he could though giving as much as he was taking. He tried different Martial Arts against him but nothing was working for him, the man was considered the regions leading martial arts master as well as a local fighter. Jimmy broke off his attack and tried to catch his breath. They had been going on 6 hours of training now, the first 3 consisting of Jimmy tracking the man though the forest the other 3 in their sparing.

Jimmy's body ached all over but the training was something he needed. The Southwestern Division Martial Arts Championship was within a week and needed to be ready for anything that could be thrown at him. He looked up to see the older man just standing there watching him, his breath was not lacking like Jimmy's was. "Do you know nine years since I took you in, you've been getting better and better at this" Jimmy nodded still unable to speak due to shortness of breath. "When your parents died Jimmy I was heartbroken but when you and Mom showed up on my front doorstep I knew something had to change and they did, you're not like other kids Jimmy we both know that. I think that you're ready now. Ready to show everyone just how good you are." The older man walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder "Next Week is your moment to shine" he heaved the boy up more onto his feet and smiled "Come on you got school in the morning"

Jimmy smiled and took a deep breath "Thanks Uncle Jason, for everything" Jason smiled and both men walked out of the forest for Jason's truck which was parked down the ridge that was Angel Groove National Forest.

**_Next Day_**

Jason entered his kitchen and turned on the small TV that was setting on the counter; he began to get pots and pans out, reading his breakfast in the morning before he headed into work. he could hear his nephew Jimmy getting ready in his own room, Jimmy had been living with Jason for some time now, it took him a while to get use to having a child in the house but he made it by, a few years ago Jason raised the money to buy the old Angel Groove Juice and Gym club, it held sentimental value to most of the adults in his age bracket as a hang out place of their youth. His ears caught the end of the latest reports. "And once again in the news, a unknown monster attack on Reefside, California was once again foiled by the Power Rangers, a attack which makes this News Reporter and most Angel Grove Citizens think back to our own days of when Angel Groove had its own Power Rangers team, after the events of 2001 the power rangers had moved off world for a short time until a time when the Lightspeed Rescue team in Mariner Bay returned the rangers to earth. This is Katlyen Star now turning it over to..."

Jason turned off the TV and sighed, he had kept in contact with some of his old friends as well as Tommy who was now teaching in Reefside, after his last dealing with the Red Rangers. Jason had a nagging feeling that with both the Rangers and Tommy in Reefside that Tommy was involved with said Ranger team "Wonder which one he is" Jason spoke out loud not hearing Jimmy behind until the young man spoke up "Wonder which one who is Uncle Jas' " Jason smirked and shook his head "No one Jimmy, aren't you suppose to be in your way to school right now, Principal Applebee is not one for tardiness" Jimmy sighed, grabbed his bag and car keys; his uncle wasn't one for tardiness either "out the door now" Jimmy called out as he left. Jason turned back to his breakfast making and smiled as he heard the car pull out of the driveway and head down the road. He finished breakfast and headed his own way out the door and towards Angel Groove Youth Center.

Jimmy yawned and took a look around his second block math class; most of the kids were working on the assignment that Mr. Wilkins had given them. he hated Math with a passion and didn't understand why he had to sit though the class but as a Junior it was required to have at least 4 math credits to graduate so here he was, he caught out the corner of his eye to see his friend JT Fords sleeping peacefully on his desk. Jimmy couldn't understand how the boy who was making a 3.9 GPA sleep in a math class of course their friend Dean was making a 4.0. Jimmy kicked the desk lightly to wake JT up before Wilkins could catch him sleeping unfortunately it didn't work.

"Mr. Fords" JT's head jumped up with the rest of his body to stare at the teacher a small line of drool catching the corner of his lips. "It seems learning though absorption it working for you, perhaps you could come to the front of the classroom and explain this formula to the rest of us" Mr. Wilkins paused "no then maybe you should join Mr. Scott here who failed to turn in last nights homework assignment in dentition with Mr. Fallows this afternoon" both JT and Jimmy lowered their head and cursed themselves as they heard the entire class laugh at Wilkins' joke. So began their first day back their semester.

Dean Hayes casually leaned the chair he was sitting in back against the wall, he was waiting for Twiddle Dee and Twiddle Dum to get out of detention, he shook his head with a smirk wondering just how those two ended up there on their second day back after winter break. His musing was broken up by the sounds of a pretty female voice coming from his left and down the hall "So have the inmates been released yet?" Dean drifted his eyes over and watched as Jen Edwards and Lisa Wells approached him. Dean shook his head with a smile "Nope Warden Fallows has yet to release the prisoner's yet. Vice Principal Nathen Fallows was commonly referred to by students as Warden Fallows for the amount of Detention time he has given out during the school year. The three teens chuckled amongst themselves before Lisa looked at her watch and spoke up "Doesn't Fallows know what a clock is, its five o'clock already" Jen laughed at her best friend "Fallows' wouldn't know what a clock is if it jumped up and bite him in the ass Liz."

"Then perhaps Miss Edwards, you can join Mr. Scott and Mr. Fords in here tomorrow for that little remark" Vice Principal Fallows as standing by the edge of the door as Jimmy and JT walked out of it, each had the look of doom on their face as Dean, Lisa and Jen had sprung to their feet when Fallows had spoken, Jen sighed and nodded her head to the VP "Yes, Sir" Fallows glared at the young group "How a group of the worst yet brightest students/misfits in the entire school could ever possibly get together is beyond me, good day students" Fallows turned on a dime and headed in the opposite direction of the hallway parting with the students, Jen just glared and gave him the finger after he turned a corner, Lisa shook her head and dragged her girlfriend away as she and the boys where getting ready to leave.

**_Angel Grove Youth Center_**

the five teens entered the building debating on weather or not it was possible to kill their vice principle and get away with it as well as Jimmy's upcoming match next week, Dean chuckled "I'm telling you getting him lost in the mountains isn't going to work guys, man's like a demon or something." the two other boys laughed before JT spoke up "You know Jimmy I wonder if Fallows or Wilkins called your uncle yet about out detention, I mean they were suppose to be starting some" JT was interrupted by a shout coming from the back of the building, Jason had saw the five teens walk in just hanging up the phone with Rachel Applebee, he growled to himself and called out for his nephew "JAMES WILLIAM SCOTT, my office now!" Jimmy sighed and dropped his head before looking at his best friend "JT your new name is now Captain Obvious, Dean smack him or something later while I go learn my punishment for being stupid" Jimmy groaned and headed for his uncle's office in the back of the juice bar.

Jason glared at his nephew and pointed to the seat across from his desk, Jason had before Jimmy walked in grabbed a apron and towel from the closet, he pointed towards them "Your grounded, no computers, no TV, no nothing, from 3 to 8 pm you will work here for me, do you understand" Jimmy nodded and made to stand, Jason growled at his nephew "I'm not done yet James, second day of the semester and you get detention its bad enough Fallows is still a dick to students but to have your Principal, my old Home Room teacher call me to inform me that my Nephew as made a dentition this earlier back in the semester is just plane unforgivable James, not even Bulk and Skull where that stupid. and trust me they've done some stupid stuff" James had heard all about his uncle's so called enemies in high school both now ran Bulkmeyers Surf and Turf down near the beach, occasionally him and the group would go down and enjoy the sun. Jimmy looked up at his uncle "I understand Uncle Jason" Jason sighed "I hope you do James cause if you get one more after these two are done you can forget about going to Nationals, weather you make them or not" Jimmy's eyes went wide and he nodded quickly, grabbing the apron and towel to begin cleaning the center.

The four friends watched their defacto leader exit the office and begin cleaning; they all knew the punishment somewhat each of their parents had give Jason free reign so to speak in helping with 'educational' experience in the work place. Lisa and Jen waved by to Jimmy as they both had homework to do, Dean grabbed an extra rag to help Jimmy while JT headed off to find the broom and mop to help was well. Jason watched from his office as the tree boys worked together to clean the room, he smiled lightly thinking of his own youth days when Ernie had asked him Zack and Billy to do the same thing, the three boys had reminded him so much of his two best friends and himself. He rubbed his tired eyes and went back to the paper work that was growing on his desk.

**_Unknown Planet_**

A shadow paced the room his mind was beginning to go over recent months and years of endless fighting, battles and set backs, he looked over at the two other people in the room and spoke with a deep dark accent (Lothor has failed Mesogog is beginning to see his own end soon, Rita, Zedd, Master Vile, Mondo, Divatox, Trakeena, Queen Bansheera each have failed in acquiring this planet, Even the mighty Dark Specter has" he stopped and looked out into night sky "Why is that, I will tell you why they have underestimated children, mere teenagers. Fools I tell you is what they are and were." he turned back towards the two people with a feral grin "Prepare the starship, we're going to earth I think its high time Earth and these teenagers learned the name Zeltor"

The two creatures snapped to attention, well one did the other did a mockery of the salute and turned to leave the room before the other could answer with 'Yes, my master". The first creature growled himself, his slender ape like body moving with grace armor no longer holding him back; he cracked his knuckles and neck. He entered a room with in the mighty castle, it was the first room he saw after his reawaking some time ago. a voice sounded from the darkness "What troubles you my love" the voice came from behind just as a arm slinked over his shoulder and small kisses to line his neck, the man-ape frowned "The so called Lord Zeltor wishes to travel to earth now, he believes Mesogog will fall soon." the voice came more out of the shadows to revile a beautiful Asian woman, clad only in a thin sheer teddy "Zeltor wants to finish what Zedd started before Rita doused him with that love potion and well you know the rest my love" the creature smiled warmly to the woman as he reached a hand up to stroke her cheek "Indeed my dearest Sina, tell me thought have you been able to get through to what is left of Trakeena's and Divatox's forces"

Sina smiled "Yes, Villianmar, Villianmax's son was able to find their data cards, though he says the data is very, very corrupted and may not work for us, General Havok sends word that his forces and gathering what is left of the Tengas and Cogs, seems after General Vinjik's so called uprising the Machine Empire was left without a leader" the creature nodded and moved towards a desk. "He will be pleased to know this information as well as Zeltor's movements" Sina followed him and sat on his lap "Does Zeltor know that he's growing in power with in the M51 galaxy?" the creature shook his head "Zeltor is more worried about Earth at the moment, he wants to be able to say he finally beat Zedd at something" Sina nodded and curled into the man-ape "Take me to bed, Love let us forget about all this fighting for the night" the creature chuckled as he lifted her up off him and back into the shadows of their personal quarters.

**_Eltar_**

The high sun of the planet Eltar shined brightly though the windows of the royal palace as a young man stood in front of one of the main windows over looking the capital city, earlier he had been pacing waiting for the news that his specialty team had discovered what he was looking for. It had been 8 years to the day that the galaxy had lost one of its greatest heroes and sorcerers, the Eltarian known as Zordon. he had been captured by Dark Specter a evil overlord of sorts who decided it was better for the villains of the galaxy to unite under one flag instead of being scattered under many to take over the universe, it did not end well for him though his apprentice and second in command had captured the earth, Dark Specter was betrayed by one of his own the mad man known Darkonda had used a planet busting weapon to attack Dark Specter with thoughts of taking his place, this proved to be Darkonda's fatal mistake as with his last breath Dark Specter killed Darkonda meanwhile on Astronema's ship Andros the Red Space ranger had finally discovered Zordon, after an ensuing battle with Ecliptor Zordon informed Andros that the only way to end the evil threat to the galaxy was to shatter his energy tube, the very thing keeping Zordon alive. Andros did as he was asked and the resulting energy wave worked for a time anyway unfortunately for the galaxy Evil is like a Hydra kill one head and another one or two arise in its place and once again the cycle of good versus evil was started again.

the young man cracked his neck and turned as he heard the doors to his personal quarters being opened, the shown a boy out of breath entering at a quickened pace, he stopped to catch his own voice "My Lord" he spoke with a raspy voice as if he hadn't spoke in quite some time, the Lord of the house looked to his left at a second of doors opening and a larger almost robotic looking man entered the room carrying a class of water and some rags, stepping up to the messenger and feeding him the water the boy smiled in thank you and spoke up again "We found them my Lord, buried under rubble in his old home" The Lord of the house allowed a large grin to appear on his face and got closer to the boy "what did they look like" the boy smiled back at his lord "6 round metallic grey coins, each with a different symbol on them also my lord we believe the location where we found them was also his lab because next to the coins was a journal or diary of sorts explaining the workings of the coins as well as the location of the original maker" the boy stopped speaking for a moment and had a look of worry on his face, the man grabbed him by the shoulders "what else" the boy sighed "the coins are only copies my lord of the original coins, we believe that they would require the original coins to power them or at least find the original minter of the coins and ask him to empower them" the Lord sighed and turned from the boy looking back out the window. the robotic man spoke up "Lord Voldron the boy did say that the location of the original minter had been found as well, perhaps if we visit him then we could indeed power these coins as Lord Zordon did with the original power coins"

Voldron nodded his head "I know Wales and that's not the hard part" he turned and looked back at Wales "the hard part is actually getting Ninjor to actually see we need these coins if we are to stop evil once again" Wales nodded "then I will prepare the ship for departure my Lord" Wales turned and began to exit the room on his way out he grabbed the messenger by the nap of his collar "Come on your not needed here anymore and I could use the help Dex" the boy only grumbled.


End file.
